


Grande _________

by pipecleanerFlowers



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipecleanerFlowers/pseuds/pipecleanerFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Vector is a piece of shit and Kaito just wants his coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grande _________

**Author's Note:**

> This was a huge joke between Cress and I, and now it's finally (ages later) a bona fide fic! Enjoy~!!

Kaito walks up to the counter, hand clutching a _Grande_ London Fog with “Kite” written on it in obnoxious bubble letters, and wonders why the first day of the new semester has to be so cruel.

“Excuse me,” he says to the redheaded barista who’s leaning against the counter and seems much too interested in his nails. “I ordered a dark roast.”

The redhead’s head tilts upward till his gaze locks onto Kaito and he smirks. “A dark roast… right. Sorry about the mixup. I’ll get one for you right away.”

When a new _Grande_ is set onto the serving counter, Kaito takes one sip, tastes peppermint hot chocolate, and decides he doesn’t have the patience to ask again. Instead, he shoots the smirking barista a look with narrowed eyes and walks out of the coffee shop.

+++++

“What’s your name?”

“You’ve been messing with my order for a week and you don’t know it yet?” Kaito grits out.

“Mine is Vector,” the barista introduces himself brightly.

Kaito’s hand clenches into a fist and he wonders if he’ll get arrested for punching a barista. “Your name tag made that pretty fucking obvious.”

“I’ll just write ‘cute and deprived’ then.” Vector picks up a cup and uncaps his marker.

Kaito closes his eyes and wonders why Vector is always here without fail when he wants his coffee. “It’s Kaito,” he says after deciding that “dark roast for cute and deprived” sounds a lot more publicly embarrassing than being called “kite” every day.

“Alright, so a _Grande_ Gingerbread Latte for Kite,” Vector says before sliding the cup down to his coworker. “That’ll be two dollars and ten cents.”

At least he never charged him more than what the dark roast cost.

+++++

When “ _Grande_ Passion Iced Tea Lemonade for Kite” is called out, Kaito is hardly even surprised. He stares at the bright red drink in his hand and wonders when Vector will stop having shifts that coincide with his morning coffee and whether this drink even has enough caffeine to get him through the day without exploding. God knows he can barely TA as it is for an 8am class that always falls asleep on him.

“Something wrong, Kaito?” Vector asks innocently as he shakes up a can of whipped cream.

“Nothing,” Kaito snaps before storming out to the sound of his laughter and the hiss of the espresso machines.

+++++

It’s week four of the Winter semester and Kaito is exhausted. 8am classes can go fuck themselves and the bags under his eyes are turning blue under his pale skin. Even Vector notices.

“Hey boo, need some fuel?”

“Yes,” Kaito says, wondering how he’s even alive. “You already know my order, just please fucking get it right.”

He taps his card on the machine to pay the usual two dollars and ten cents before dragging himself over to the waiting area.

Vector pours his order himself before making some additions, and when it’s finally set on the counter, Kaito looks up at him.

“What the hell is this?”

“Liquid Cocaine,” Vector replies with a grin. “I figured it’s exactly what you need.”

Kaito stares at the concoction and decides that maybe he does need it. “Fuck you,” he says before snatching up the cup and walking out of the establishment to the cheerful reply of “Maybe later~!”

+++++

“Hello! What can I get for you today?”

Kaito glares at the too-cheerful barista. “Where’s Vector?”

The girl blinks at him, and he figures she’s new. “Redhead, always smirking,” he describes for her, and suddenly there’s recognition in her eyes.

“I’ll get him for you right away!” she squeaks before bowing and running off.

The coffee shop is pretty much completely empty and Kaito blames it on the fact that it’s 8:30am on a university campus that, for the most part, is full of sleeping students on their reading week. And while it might be reading week, the habit of waking up early is one Kaito wants to keep when classes start back up. So here he is at the coffee shop yet again, like he is every morning, waiting to stare into the same eyes that tease him relentlessly, and wondering why he doesn't just make his own damn coffee.

(It’s because Starbucks is Starbucks and instant is instant and there is a distinct Difference and Kaito might be a masochist.)

When Vector swaggers his way up to the cash, Kaito glares some more.

“I’m flattered that you asked for me, but you interrupted my break so make this quick,” Vector says with a yawn.

Kaito inhales. “Since you’re so goddamn determined, just give me today’s special.”

Vector’s eyes light up and a grin spreads across his stupid face. “Sure thing, beautiful!”

Kaito trudges over to the waiting area and watches Vector work his magic on a Grande something and wonders if it’ll even taste good.

“It’s my seasonal favourite, a _Grande_ Chestnut Praline Latte,” Vector says, setting it on the counter.

It’s got whipped cream and caramel flakes on it and looks way too sweet, but it’s what Kaito ordered (for once), so he can’t get mad about it this time. Their eyes connect and Kaito scowls.

Vector sets his forearms on the counter and grins back. “Go ahead, taste it,” he says expectantly.

So he does. And of course the whipped cream ends up on his nose and Vector starts cackling about it.

When Kaito accepts the napkin proffered to him and wipes his nose, he gives him the verdict on the drink with the straightest of faces: “Too much whip, six out of ten.”

“IGN, probably,” Vector adds.

It takes exactly five seconds for both of them to crack smiles.

“So you’re the asshole who helped me beat Find Mii.”

Vector smirks. “You got me through three different puzzles.”

“Aqua or Magma?”

“Aqua, who else?”

“Good.”

Kaito snaps a lid onto the cup and takes another sip of the Chestnut Praline Latte, deciding that maybe Vector has his good points. For the first time in the entire semester, he walks out with the beginnings of a smile on his lips.

+++++

“I’m on break in fifteen if you wanna stick around for once,” Vector says, grabbing a _Grande_ cup and marking Kaito’s name down before he can even open his mouth to order.

“Tempting. And why would I do that?”

“Because I have my 3DS and I know you have yours because you streetpassed me as soon as you walked in,” Vector says as he rings up the usual two dollars and ten cents. Before Kaito can pull out his card, Vector’s already tapped his. “Plus, it’s on me today and it can be your thank you to me for being such a _lovely_ and _kind_ person,” he adds with a smirk.

Kaito raises his eyebrow and shrugs. “Fine. But I’ll kick your ass.”

“Kinky,” Vector says with a wink as Kaito leaves to wait for whatever beverage Vector has in store for him today.

 


End file.
